


but you're friction

by takesmeunder



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: The kiss that sets them free is not the one that Simon's expecting.





	but you're friction

**Author's Note:**

> typically overdone 2x14 alternate fic where it's jimon in the seelie court instead. title is from taylor swift's treacherous which is one of my many, many jimon songs. comments and kudos are cookies and i still love me some cookies.
> 
> if this looks familiar it's because i posted the first half on tumblr and then added to it so i could post it on here. enjoy!

“The kiss that sets you free, is the one of which one of you most desires.”

Simon’s frozen, glancing between Jace and Clary as if waiting for them to start making out in front of him. Jace is clenching his jaw, gaze fixed determinedly at the floor as the vines begin to crawl up all three of their bodies. 

The vines are very smart, Simon notes. They’re twisting and turning around their thighs and up around their waists, but leaving enough room for one of them, probably Jace, to close the distance between himself and Clary and get the kiss he so desires.

It probably shouldn’t make his heart ache the way it does, and it definitely shouldn’t be because Jace doesn’t desire him. If anything, it should be because Clary doesn’t want him. But Simon, well, he hasn’t really been in control of his heart since Jace slapped their hands together and suddenly the New York Institute was visible in all it’s glory. _I’m not your type_ , Simon had said then, his brain still trying to recover from Jace appearing out of thin air. He wonders if Jace had known he’d been lying.

“Little help here,” Simon gasps out as a vine curls around his throat. 

Jace clenches his jaw again but steps forward, kisses Clary soft and quick on the mouth before pulling back.

“Why didn’t it work?” Jace demands, and the Seelie queen _laughs_.

“You may be able to fool yourself,” she says with a wicked smile. “But you cannot fool Vitas Veritas.”

Simon has a split second to wonder if maybe he’s the one meant to be kissing Clary before Jace is in front of him, eyes searching his face for any sign of rejection before he’s leaning in and-

Kissing Jace is a bit of a revelation. Simon breathes in through his nose, barely manages to stop his teeth from popping out as the vines begin to relinquish their hold on his body. The second Jace has his hands free, he’s cupping Simon’s face and tilting his head so he can deepen the kiss, and Simon’s by no means an expert, but he’s pretty sure the way his toes curl in his shoes isn’t a normal reaction to being kissed.

Jace pulls back for a split second, softly murmurs “ _Simon_ ,” with a voice that sounds like it’s been dragged across broken glass before he dives back in, his hands sliding down Simon’s back and up beneath his shirt. Simon’s whole body feels like it’s on fire, Jace’s fingertips leaving burning lines wherever they go. He manages to get his own hands around Jace’s waist, just barely holding on while Jace turns his entire world inside out.

Clary clears her throat next to them, and Jace pulls back with what Simon feels is a very indecent wet noise. 

The Seelie Queen is smiling at them, arms outstretched. “You are free to go.”

Simon presses a hand to his mouth, still wet from Jace’s lips, and watches as Jace sprints across the court in his haste to escape. Simon wonders just how free they’ll actually be once they leave this place.

* * *

 

Simon finds Jace loitering on the institute roof. The air is colder up here, biting at his nose in a way that makes him shiver. It gives him pause about how cold it really is because you know, vampire.

  
“You uh, you kinda ran out of there really fast,” Simon says slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. “We should probably talk.”

Jace grunts, his hands curling tighter around the bar attached to the brick of the building. He’s holding it so tight his knuckles are turning white. “I don’t like talking about my feelings.”

Simon laughs before he can stop himself, stepping closer so he’s standing beside Jace. “I’ve come to understand that feelings aren’t things Shadowhunters generally enjoy talking about. But I mean, I’ve been a vampire for all of six weeks so I still have that mundane tendency to want to, you know. Talk shit out.”

Jace turns his head then, and Simon feels like he’s staring into his soul. “There’s nothing to talk about. I kissed you so we could leave. End of story.”

“I was talking to Izzy,” Simon starts, placing a hand on the bar next to Jace’s. “And she said that Seelie magic may trick you, but it’s always true.”

“Is that so?” Jace tightens his jaw, looking out over the city.

Simon dares to slide his hand a little closer, until he can feel the heat from Jace’s fingers. “You kissed me because you wanted to,” he says. “Because it was the kiss you most desired. Not Clary, but me.”

“That seems to be the case,” Jace says, voice low. “What do we have to talk about?”

“The kiss,” Simon mumbles. “The fact that your blood turned me into a daylighter," he pauses, then goes for broke. "Maybe that sometimes when I wake up it’s like I can still taste you inside my mouth.”

Jace crumbles then, in a way. The tension in his body drops and he scrubs a hand over his face. “ _Simon_ ,” he whispers, like a prayer. It sounds nothing like it did coming from Jace’s lips in the Seelie court but it still makes Simon suck in an unnecessary breath, his senses on high alert as Jace slips his hand on top of Simon’s on the bar. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Simon twists his palm so it’s facing up, locking his fingers with Jace’s. “Me either,” he admits, squeezing gently. “I thought we were supposed to fight over Clary or something,” he laughs quietly. “I didn’t think. I mean, I didn’t know that you were an option for me. I mean like, I wanted you to be, but. I didn’t know. I didn’t think—“

Jace cuts him off abruptly with a kiss, the bone melting kind that has Simon’s arms winding around Jace’s back and pulling him in until he swears he can feel the thump-thump of Jace’s heart through their layers. When Jace pulls back for a breath, Simon takes advantage and mouths along his jaw, his fangs popping as his lips brush over Jace’s pulse point. He lets them slide over it, inhaling Jace’s scent and getting dizzy with it. Jace pulls him impossibly closer, and Simon recklessly lets one of his fangs catch on the skin.

“You can,” Jace gasps, tilting his head to give Simon the access he needs. “Do it.”

Every single one of Simon’s instincts is to let his fangs pierce the soft skin of Jace’s neck, his hands shaking with the need to feel the blood in his mouth and dripping down his chin. He reels backwards, teeth snapping together in the cold night air as he frees himself from Jace’s grasp. 

“No,” Simon says. “Not because I don’t want to, but because I want to so bad,” he’s glaring up at the dark sky. “If this, you and I, is going to be a thing. Which I really hope it will, I don’t want it to be based on this. I don’t want it to be like Raphael and Izzy. I want it to be real,” he pauses, then takes a breath of air that helps clear his foggy head of Jace’s delicious scent. “I want it to be you and me. Not blood and venom.”

Jace nods. “Sorry,” he steps closer and Simon doesn’t back away. “Bad with the feelings talk, remember?”

Simon smiles and rolls his eyes, letting out a little sigh of relief as his fangs retreat. “Do Shadowhunters go on dates? What counts as a date for you people? Striking down demons in central park?”

“Or we could just get some dinner?” Jace suggests with a laugh. “I mean. I could get dinner and you could watch me eat.”

“That sounds decidedly unfair,” Simon says. 

Jace shrugs, tugging Simon in close. “Probably. But just so we’re clear, you’re paying.”

“Of course, I’m paying,” sighs Simon. “What did I do to deserve falling for such an egotistical—“

When Jace cuts him off with his lips again, Simon doesn’t bother fighting him off.


End file.
